Northern Star
by Rasberry Jam
Summary: Fic edited. About Rufus, his destiny, the meantime and fall of sector 7 plate. (A songfic). Might contain Shounen ai in future chap. if the majority wills it! R&R Please!


**Disclaimers**: I do not own Holes song, who Courtney Love wrote. Nor do I own Final fantasy 7, the characters or places... they are all © of Squaresoft. *sob* but I'd like to own them, especially Reno ^_^ 

**Authors note**: This is a old story I decided to repost, after I've done some editing. I think it deserves a look since the idea behind it was quite keen. Guess that's just my pathetic opinion, ne? *shrugs* Fic edited. About Rufus, his destiny, the meantime and fall of sector 7 plate. (A songfic). Might contain Shounen ai in future chap. if the majority wills it! R&R Please! well on to the story: **

Northern Star

** ~~~ _And I cry and no one can hear, inhale.. The blinded eyes that see the chaos Bring the pitiful to me _ Even though I'm wide-awake, I will, And blackest night and I wait for you It's cold in here there's no one left And I wait for you, and nothing stops it happening And I knew, I'd cherish all my misery alone And I wait staring at the Northern Star I'm afraid it won't lead me anywhere, He's so cold, he will ruin the world tonight All the angels kneeling to the Northern Lights All the angels kneel into the frozen lights ~~~ Rufus was walking down the corridor, towards his office, when he heard Scarlet talking to one of shinra's unknown employees (as Rufus casually used to declare when he was younger). "He's going to drop it this time, is he truly insane?" her falsetto voice could be heard saying. Rufus backed up, turning around, addressing Scarlet. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he said in his chilly 'I have authority' tone, "...hrmp, of course I have!!!" she snorted and walked off, leaving the other employee hastily. That same employee let her gaze fall on the floor. "...And you don't?" Rufus said his voice more firm and his gaze locked on the employee "miss... er ...Elena?" he read the name tag. "oh, eh, yessir!" she stammered with her gaze still fixed on the floor. "look at me when spoken to!!... off to your duty!" Rufus roared, "yessir!" the petite woman locked eyes with Rufus, answered and then hurriedly dashed around a corner behind him. _/hmpf, stupid employees, their good for nothing but gossip...I could.../_ Rufus once more broke off his train of thoughts to listen to the Turks second in command talk about something other then 'booze and women', his always so updated topic. "I'm gonna get back ya know, Rude. When my old neighborhood goes ground zero ya'll get me, right?" Reno's ever so cocky grin was plastered on his face, and Rude who seldom spoke answered correctly "Reno, it's not your neighborhood, it's sector seven slums!" "Christ, Rude..." "yeah I know..." Rude made a face "...old habits die hard, except around you, usually" Rufus stepped up to Reno and Rude "Maybe you felt my presence?!" he said, a ghost of a smile passed his lips. Rude tensed while Reno slapped Rufus on the back, "S'up? Heh. lil' uptight today aren't we?" he said, making Rude speculate about Reno actually speaking to him or Rufus. So as to not be rude (which he rarely was, regardless of name or trade) he barely kicked Reno, telling him not to be so 'friendly' about it, rather than to arouse their superiors attention. "well, clearly, some of us didn't get away from the office too early" Rufus answered simply, "aha, but I thought you **lived** there!" Reno said daring Rufus's temper. "that goes to prove that only your are as dense as you play out to be, cause what do you really know about me?" _/ I really have to get away from here, before the lackey Turks get me to talk more than I do for a week. /_ even when in thought, Rufus dripped with sarcasm. "You wanna get in on what *I* know about you ne?" Reno perused even further. "Not really, I rather talk about what I've hear on you... something about a escapade on Honey bee in perhaps?" This left Reno breathless for a second, and under that time Rufus enjoyed being the one on top (if I may put it that way) having pined down something that Reno seemed not to keen talking about, his eyes went into slits scrutinizing Rufus dirty play. Rude's face went from pale to crimson in a matter of moments and he though _/ how much of that has he heard? /_. But the moment passed and Reno shrugged "Fact is, I have a sex-life to attend to, a libido to justify, and a lot of depressive thoughts to drown with booze. Thus some interesting stories occur. On my account, so that you have something to fantasize about o lonely nights up in Shinra building. Heh." And that was the end of it. Though Rufus groaned at that, not at all buying the talk about 'Reno's depression' and such, for even staying long enough to hear the end of it _/ So not Rufus-ish. /_. "Weeell, that was a bit more than I cared to hear. The one day I'll see Reno depressed is the one day that I will take vacation. Take my word for it." And with that the vice president turned around once more, headed towards his office, "I know how much you wanna prove me wrong, but hey, don't worry your mind about my complexity. ...and prove me wrong for once kiddo, yer already headin' to _yer_ place!" Reno smirked winningly and Rude growled at him. Rufus kept walking with a sneered spreading out on his face, in spite himself, their childish behavior ran as far back as to the days when Reno first got recruited. And he himself was quite fond of the exchanges, though he didn't care to elaborate that. Flipping his bang "I do not have to prove **You** anything, Teme..." he said but still felt the urge to prove Reno wrong and so turned to face the elevator to his fathers office (he seldom used the expression father about the president of ShinRa Incorporations). The elevator got into motion with a sudden jerk and he signed exaggeratedly. He entered the enormous top-floor of the HQ, which was more of a home to his father than the old house Rufus, his mother and president Shinra used to share. "Tell me what all the gossip about you dropping the sector seven plate is?!" Rufus demanded roughly. "Hah. it's no gossip boy, this is the perfect opportunity to break the resistance group AVALANCHE!" President Shinra smiled satisfied with his idea. "Break them?! More likely crush them, and everybody else in that sector, not to talk about those up on the plate!!!" Rufus never lost his face in front of anybody ...anybody except his father that was. "The construction will hold, don't forget it was build to take such pressure..." Shinra answered knowingly, "...it will make the Shinra empire stronger, you know that son, and that is why you will comply" Rufus stood silent until making a small node and turning to leave. "President ShinRa, shall I make the announcement about AVALANCHE's plan to drop the plate?" Reeve asked rushing in, "Who let you in?" President Shinra roared "your secretary sir!" Shinra turned on the communication system, pushed the button and in a stern voice said "miss, your fired! See to it that you announce your departure before you leave!" after cutting of the intercom he looked back up to Reeve "at once!" and Reeve left. 'Is he going to blame it on them? The AVALANCHE? Maybe the old man isn't as dropped of the wagon as I thought!' Rufus smirked and flipped his bang as it once more blocked his view. "I'm leaving now..." Rufus clarified. "Oh, you don't say, well nothings keeping you" President Shinra said harsh. Rufus exited and went to his private room, in the exiled part of the building, next to the Turks 'stay over' rooms from which they looked out for the president and important employees (such as Hojo and the gang?). Once again Reno was hanging in the hall doing nothing better than talk gossip with the 'ever so interested' Tseng and Rude. "I'm tellin' ya she's cut out for the job, she'll learn and one day be as god of a Turk as me!!!" Reno exclaimed exited, "And who said we where interested in *another* Turk like you?" one could hear Tseng was getting mighty tired of listening to Reno, and Rufus got tempted to ask what they where talking about but didn't need to, "Rude man, ya know what 'm saying, you saw her flip out in the hall and smack my face pretty!!!" Rufus couldn't hold it to him self anymore "who did what?" he said with a shocked expression, "yeah, yeah, you heard right, Reno the womanizer go caught!" Reno smiled and Rude added: "Sure Elena's strong and tidy but what makes you think she wants to be a Turk?" Reno slid a finger along the scar on his left cheek thoughtfully but made a lop-side grin and suggested, "well... she just got fired of her old job, give her a chance and she'll start training right now." Tseng sighed, "I know there's a catch...so spit it out!" he said and winced at a mental image he got, "weeeell...er...she's got a major problem shuttin' up..." Reno answered unwillingly but quickly added "but she's really determined! Honestly." Tseng answered hesitantly "Put her on training and I'll watch...but you know the last thing we need right now is a 'bigmouth' Turk." Reno lit up "She ain't gonna fail ya sir, heh. Tseng! I'll go talk to her right no!" with that the redhead left. "Geez, didn't stay long to talk to me for once" Rufus said ironic, "You know Reno and his girls sir!" Tseng nodded "Tell me again how he got recruited" Rufus said a frown on his face, "...no wait, we'll save it for after-hours!!!" and entered his room with a sigh. After a refreshing shower he kept the towel around his waist as he strode over to the window and looked at the sky, for once there was a crack with heaven in the ever so compact cover of clouds. _/ So something's are for the better. /_ Rufus thought as he saw some stars come in view, _/ and I like to keep them that way! /_ he ended as clouds flew over the uncovered area. "Stars and hopes are for the weak, the strong knows better than to believe in such solution, they are but a fleeting moment of delusion when a naïve person lets emotions take over. And there is absolutely no such thing as luck!" He said, but once more led his vision towards the window. Soft tired eyes looking at the sky. ~~~ Well what do you think so far?? Hope you like it. Sorry if they are OOC, just tell me and I'll try to fix that. ^^'' I'll edit chapter 2 a.s.a.p. and make for a finish (which I plan for chapter 4) ^_^ R&R please! Gimme any kind of constructive critisism. Even flamers if that's the only thing you can come up with! Oh! And one thing. Was thinking about putting in some Shounen ai. So let me know if you want that. And tell me with who so I can get out chapter 2 ^_~ ack. I'm rambling. Ja Ne! **Teme** means bastard/dammit/damn you. // Candy 


End file.
